


A Weekend with Teddy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Weekend with Teddy

"Severus?" Harry tossed his cloak and it slowly floated away from him, hanging itself on a hook in the entry. He headed straight for the kitchen; he needed to see if he had any of Teddy's favourites in the pantry. He called out again even though he'd heard no movement indicating that Severus had heard him.

"Did you remember Teddy was coming for the weekend?" He looked in the cupboard and fridge and found the makings for beans on toast, fish pie, and a half eaten package of HobNobs. He winced as he realized how dependent he and Severus had become on Kreacher's cooking or dining out. 

As he shut the cupboard door, Severus walked in carrying two bags from _Tesco_. 

Harry began putting away the items: apples, crisps, ingredients for spag bol and trifle—all Teddy's favourites. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

"If I remember correctly, our house guest can get a bit _cranky_ if the food isn't to his liking." Severus set the kettle on to boil, getting out two teacups, while Harry put the apples in the special stay fresh bin in the bottom of the pantry.

"He's not two anymore!" Harry laughed. "He'll be going to Hogwarts next year."

Severus slipped a box of biscuits onto a high shelf. Teddy still tried to Summon things he wanted and they'd learned to keep certain things away from him. Especially Severus's favourite biscuits. "Nevertheless, his behaviour reflects back on you and his Gran."

"Ah, I see. You don't want the Headmistress to see _we're_ not raising him right." Harry knew that Severus didn't really consider himself, what would he call it, his co-godfather, but he certainly acted like he was. Always wanting the best for the boy. Once Harry knew he wouldn't have kids of his own, he took special pride in being the best influence he could be on Teddy. Not his father, no, but as close to as he could get. 

Severus just glared at him as the kettle whistled, while from the other room, Harry heard a feminine voice calling his name.

"Harry? You there?" Harry walked out the sitting room and saw Andromeda in the Floo.

"Good to see you, Andromeda," Harry said warmly. They made it a point to discuss when Teddy hadn't slept well, was getting over the flu, or was just going through a _phase_. "Anything I need to know about?"

"Oh no. He's wonderful right now," Andromeda said smiling, her face not a thing like her late sister's when she did. "I think the professors at Hogwarts will have their hands full when he arrives though. He's definitely got a mischievous streak." She eyed Harry over her glasses and he very nearly blushed. 

"Is he ready?" Harry stepped back from the Floo when she nodded and he shortly found a lean, ten year old on his hearth wiping soot from his denims. Harry said goodbye to Andromeda and closed the Floo connection.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy said, standing and hugging him. 

"You've had a growth spurt, haven't you?" Teddy was nearly up to his shoulder now. 

"Just a bit." The boy smiled shyly, the tips of his hair going red. 

"Severus is making spag bol for supper, all right?"

"Brilliant!"

~*~

The growth spurt was in evidence as Teddy ate two full plates as well as two servings of chocolate trifle. "What Gran doesn’t know won't hurt her," they'd said conspiratorially. Severus left the two to do the washing up. He and Harry always shared the duty, one cooked and the other washed up after when Kreacher wasn't there to do it for them.

"We've got tickets to see the Cannons tomorrow while Severus brews but then we thought we'd spend a day out the day after," Harry said as he set the plates to washing. "We both have stops to make in Diagon Alley."

"Sounds great, Harry," Teddy said as they walked out of the kitchen. "Uncle Severus?" Teddy's voice was a little shier, more hesitant with Severus but not in a way that worried Harry. He knew that Severus could seem unapproachable at times and he lived with the man. 

"Yes?" Severus looked up from his book as they entered the sitting room. "I suppose you'd like to play a game of Wizard's Chess." 

"I'll get the set," Teddy said immediately and ran down the corridor to the cupboard where he knew it was kept, as well as a few other items he kept at their house to play with. 

"He's getting big," Harry said wistfully.

"There's still time to go and find yourself a willing witch." Severus said things like that a lot, as if he were waiting for Harry to leave him.

"Rubbish." He pressed a kiss to Severus's lips, sliding his tongue out in hopes of more when Teddy returned.

"Eww," he groaned. "Kissing's gross." Severus snickered behind his hand and Harry turned to face Teddy, whose face was screwed up, nose scrunched. 

"I promise you," he nodded his head as he spoke, "one day you'll enjoy it."

"It's so…wet." He flopped down in the chair across from Severus and began setting up the pieces. "Can I be black this time, Uncle Severus?"

"No, you may not." Harry chuckled as he left them to their game.


End file.
